


浪子燕青第八章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 张清 - Freeform, 新水浒传, 燕青 - Freeform, 赵佶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青第八章

第8章  
　　“官家？”  
　　赵佶的过分逼近让燕青感到不安。他不敢推开皇帝，只能慢慢后退。  
　　赵佶爱极了他这副隐忍又不得不顺从的模样，燕青越退，他就越逼近。  
　　龙床再大，也不过方寸之间。燕青的背抵在舱壁，面前就是赵佶的身体。  
　　“你父母是胡人？”赵佶撩起他一束发，放在掌中把玩。  
　　此时燕青束发的布条已被扯开，一头卷发及肩，末端翘起。  
　　“小人不知。”燕青侧头，那一缕发丝便从赵佶指缝间滑落，“小人早不记得父母是何模样。”  
　　“原来如此。”赵佶轻笑，“无妨，以后你便跟着朕。”  
　　他伸指撩开燕青衣襟。“朕记得你有一身好花绣……”  
　　目光之火热，吐息之暧昧，让燕青想装作不知都不能。  
　　他拢住衣襟，竭力让自己的声音不这么颤抖，“小人这身花绣入不得官家的眼。”  
　　“入不入得，朕说了算。”赵佶将燕青推倒，居高临下的看着他。过了一阵，忽然笑了，“小乙，你这模样真如初入洞房的新妇，美极。”  
　　燕青大怒，换了别人说这话，他早打得对方连爹娘都不认得。偏偏此人是大宋皇帝，堂堂天子。  
　　“小人当不得官家这声赞。”他强忍怒气，一手抵在赵佶胸前，一手抓住衣襟。  
　　赵佶抓过他的手，掌中手腕在颤抖。“若朕不是皇帝，已经死在你这双手下了。”  
　　“小人不敢。”燕青说得咬牙切齿，“请官家放过小人。”他挣脱赵佶的掌控，手肘一撑便从床上起身。  
　　赵佶一掌抵在他胸前，又把他压了回去。“朕的话便是圣旨，你敢抗旨？”  
　　燕青闭了闭眼睛，忍辱道：“小人不敢。”  
　　腰间一松，腰带已被抽出。燕青双眸瞪大，“你……”腰带被赵佶握在手里，燕青经常出入青楼，知道下面会发生什么事。  
　　腰带坠地的那一刻，燕青的心也沉到了谷底。  
　　衣衫一寸寸被解开，布料与肌肤摩挲，恐惧和羞辱，让他全身变得敏感无比。  
　　“官家，请……请让侍从退下。”燕青咬住下唇，困难的道。  
　　“好。”此等小事，赵佶很乐意满足燕青。  
　　房中奴婢退尽，空旷的室内连一点细微的响声都被无限放大。  
　　燕青趴在床上，赵佶的手抚摸着他的身体，一寸寸，从脖子慢慢往下。  
　　“小乙这身花绣美极。”赵佶呢喃着，吮上了那颗蜿蜒而下的汗珠。  
　　燕青身体一颤，用力攥紧身下薄被。  
　　赵佶本要征服燕青，但当燕青匍匐在他身下时，他却已被燕青的身体征服。这是一具极美的男性躯体。宽肩窄腰蝴蝶骨，腰部纹着一丛艳丽的牡丹。  
　　宋朝男子多纹龙虎松柏，很少有人在身上纹花朵。  
　　但在牡丹纹在燕青身上却合适无比。枝蔓交错，花瓣层叠，随着肌肉贲张而一起一伏。犹如忽然活过来一般。赵佶迷恋的舔着那牡丹的层层花瓣，顺着枝叶蜿蜒而下，竟要舔到那细细的窄缝之中。  
　　燕青终于忍不住了，他翻身将赵佶推开。“官家自重。”  
　　那天生的桃花眼，便是怒火灼灼，也媚得让人移不开眼睛。  
　　赵佶的目光在他赤裸的身上游走。  
　　燕青扯过薄被挡住。  
　　“朕若不自重，你要怎样？”  
　　燕青气得脑子一昏，往日的伶牙俐齿竟没有发挥的余地。无赖可恨，手握皇权的无赖则是可怖。  
　　赵佶将燕青束发的黑布捡起。  
　　“你要作甚。”燕青盯着他手里的布，全身紧绷如弦。  
　　“小乙若怕，不如不看。”  
　　眼前一黑，赵佶已蒙住了他的眼。  
　　“为何……”他想把黑布扯下来，手却被赵佶按住。  
　　那个无耻的皇帝咬着他的耳垂，抚着他的腰，在他耳边吐着灼热的气息。“不许摘下，这是圣旨。”  
　　三千后宫，皇帝的风月手段无人能及。燕青被他挑弄得喘息连连，要用力咬住嘴唇才能不让呻吟溢出口来。赵佶将他双腿大大分开，把玩着腿间高高翘起的玉柱。  
　　“……住手。”燕青目不能视，身体越发敏感。他只感觉阵阵酥麻从腰际窜上，那汹涌的快感让他忘了身在何地，他颤抖着伸手去抓腿间，却被那人将手拨开。  
　　“放……让我出来……”  
　　赵佶着迷的看着这张被蒙住眼睛的脸。燕青的眼睛最美，但这双最美的眼睛被遮住之后，却散发出一种禁欲而凌虐的气息。  
　　好想咬住那微微翘起的唇角，想尝尝那红润唇瓣下的血，是否如想象般甜蜜。  
　　赵佶便真的咬了上去。  
　　他的吻炽烈而凶残，仿佛要将身下之人剥皮拆骨，囫囵吞下。  
　　燕青从未经历此等情潮，他扭动着，挣扎着，想从赵佶的施虐中脱逃出来。但赵佶只重重一握那玉柱根部，燕青便软了下来，只能任由他施为。  
　　黑布已被泪水染湿。赵佶忽然觉得可惜，若无这黑布，那泪水如珍珠般落下，不知是何美态。但若无这黑布，他又如何能尝到小乙这般欲拒还迎，若即若离的情趣。  
　　忽然身下落入一个温暖的所在，燕青身子一颤，“是什么……”他听到口唇吮吸的声音，那玉柱一时被压迫，一时被吮吸，舒服得让他欲仙欲死。  
　　“快，快……”他颤抖着伸出手去，抱住了那人的脑袋。腰肢微微拱起，将玉柱往那人口中撞去。  
　　赵佶被撞得一阵咳嗽，喉头的紧缩让燕青舒服得发出一声长长的呻吟。  
　　“小乙如此放肆，就不怕朕诛你九族？”赵佶吐出嘴里玉柱，舔了舔顶端渗出的欲液。  
　　燕青已被欲望冲昏了头脑，修长结实的双腿紧紧盘上赵佶的腰，拉过赵佶的手就往胯下凑，“快点，快点。”声音沙哑绵软，强势中又带着天真的娇憨，仿佛天生便该别人来伺候他。  
　　“真拿你没办法。”赵佶张嘴，将那物含入口里，尽心服侍。  
　　燕青身子不停颤抖，盘在赵佶腰上的双腿越来越紧，终于在赵佶的吮吸下达到高潮。他腰部高高向上拱起，两瓣臀肉紧绷战栗。  
　　赵佶避退不及，点点白浊流出嘴角。  
　　他舔了舔，滋味不坏，但燕青这副餍足的模样让他极其不满。  
　　燕青刚刚享受了一场欢愉，身体绵软无力昏昏欲睡，忽然感觉身体被翻了过去，身下那紧窒的小穴有异物插入。  
　　“出去。”他夹紧臀瓣，让那异物进退不得。  
　　“小乙只顾自己欢愉，可曾为朕着想。”那手指不仅不退，反而越发用力往里插进。幸好他还懂得慢慢转动扩张，否则燕青已痛晕过去。  
　　他自认为自己已够体贴，往时和嫔妃床笫之欢，谁不是早早做好准备，何人有那个胆子让他侍奉？  
　　燕青痛得额头青筋迸起，方才那点欢愉已烟消云散。他知今日必不能幸免，便低声道：“官家可曾备下膏脂？”  
　　赵佶怔了怔，明白了。“来人，取助性的膏脂来。”  
　　燕青满脸涨红，将脑袋埋在被褥间。  
　　侍从进来，又退去。  
　　赵佶把盒子打开，空气中弥漫着一股甜香。  
　　“小乙可知此物如何用？”赵佶知燕青瞧不见，嘴里困惑，脸上笑得恣意。  
　　燕青深吸一口气，伸手，“给我。”  
　　他挖了一块膏脂，涂在指上，往股间探去。  
　　赵佶目不转睛，只盯着他股间那处销魂地。只见那殷红的小穴随着他手指抽插一张一合，偶尔可以窥到内里的深红。膏脂被热度融化，变成粘稠的汁液缓缓渗出。  
　　“请官家背过身去。”燕青咬牙切齿，即便看不见，他也能感受到那宛若实质的炙热目光。  
　　“小乙这般艳色，让朕如何移得开眼睛。”赵佶舔了舔唇，手掌抚上燕青脚踝。顺着小腿慢慢往上，一直到那大腿根处。  
　　燕青腿一抖，本能就要合起。  
　　赵佶用力将他双腿分开，喘息连连。“小乙怕羞，朕来帮你。”  
　　双掌抓住那结实紧翘的臀瓣，用力揉搓。  
　　“放手。”燕青气恼至极，早将手指抽出用力推拒赵佶。  
　　赵佶将他翻转过去，分开他臀瓣，舔上那肖想已久的秘处。  
　　燕青脑中嗡的一声，奋力往前爬去，只想挣脱这让他羞愤欲死的处境。  
　　赵佶已忍得十分辛苦，见了这幕活色生香哪里还忍得住。扯着他的腰肢将他拖回来，抬高腰腹便用力冲了进去。  
　　那灼热硕大的物件一进去，燕青便如撕裂一般，浑身一下瘫软下来。“出去。”他声音沙哑，即使是怒骂也撩拨得让人不能自己。  
　　“小乙忍忍。”赵佶也被那过分紧致的花径夹得十分难受。那炙热的肉壁仿佛一张张小嘴，吮吸压迫着他。要不是他定力深厚，早就龙精失守，一泻千里。  
　　“不如你来忍！”燕青痛得早忘了身后那人是谁。“慢一些，先进一点，再……再退出去。”他深吸一口气，慢慢放松身体。忽然闷哼一声，被撞得往前冲去，“混蛋，谁让你这么快。”  
　　赵佶畅快的长叹一声，俯身去亲他的背，“小乙如此极品，朕实在忍不住。”  
　　他一手抱着他的腰，一手用力搓揉那挺翘的臀瓣。揉一会儿便亲一口，又去抚弄他早已软下的前端，诱哄道：“小乙，放松一些，朕马上出去。”  
　　燕青迷迷糊糊，听到他说出去，立刻将身体完全放松。  
　　谁知赵佶却趁机大力攻伐起来，进出间响起的水泽之声让燕青听得双颊滚烫。  
　　“言而无信……啊……无耻……”他拼命摇头，但秘处升腾而起的麻痒感让他几近崩溃。他双腿打颤，几次要并拢却被赵佶分得更开，那两瓣臀肉更成了男人的亵玩之物。  
　　“主人，主人。”他神智昏沉，整个人已沉浸在欲望之中。  
　　“你叫谁？”赵佶大怒，握住他的腰拼命冲撞。  
　　燕青忽然惊喘一声，穴口用力紧缩，花径更绞紧了那根阳物。  
　　“是这里？”赵佶了然，朝着方才那处慢慢碾压。  
　　燕青脸上都是泪，蒙眼的黑布已被浸湿。  
　　“小乙，叫朕的名字，叫。”赵佶咬住燕青耳垂，蛊惑着。  
　　燕青脖子高高扬起，无处释放的欲望折磨得他几欲死去。  
　　“不叫，朕有的是办法让你叫。”赵佶不再大力抽插，而是温柔而残忍的慢慢研磨。  
　　花径在品尝过暴风骤雨般的快感后，如何能受得了这般温吞的抚弄。  
　　燕青索性推倒赵佶，在他腰上坐了下来。  
　　赵佶怔住，转瞬便被眼前美景蛊惑。  
　　摇摆的腰肢，半张的红唇，沉浸于欲望中的眉目，以及胸前高高挺起的茱萸。  
　　这让看惯了风月美景的赵佶也不由得心驰神遥。如此尤物，便是死在他身上也甘之如饴。  
　　柔软炙热的花径越绞越紧，夹得赵佶疼痛舒爽。燕青起伏的动作也越来越快，身上汗珠滚滚而落，忽然闷哼一声，穴内喷出一股热流，达到了高潮。赵佶被那紧致的花径层层绞紧，精关失守，灼热的精液冲进花径深处，将那贪婪的小穴喂了个满满当当。  
　　“小乙果然不凡。”他抱着伏在身上的燕青，调笑道。  
　　过了一阵，不见小乙出声。侧头一看，呼吸沉沉，燕青早已昏睡过去。  
　　


End file.
